


From:Kit

by Solitarycafe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Growth, Incest, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarycafe/pseuds/Solitarycafe
Summary: An emotionally neglected sister says some terrible things about her brother and attempts to alleviate her guilt with the perfect birthday gift.





	From:Kit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned story

Kit Temborough stopped in front of the storefront and eyed the window suspiciously. The dirty panes were lined with faded advertisements that might have been older than she was. At nineteen, Kit was just about to start her first year of college.  
She read the ads in the window and snorted. Most of them were in Chinese, but a few of them could be read in poorly translated English. They promised a cure for all sorts of ailments: hair loss, erectile dysfunction and even bad breath.   
“This has got to be the place,” Kit murmured under her breath as she placed her hand on the door. She hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and pulling it open.   
Her friend had told her about the Chinese medicine shop in the strip mall. She'd been to the mall dozens of times, but she'd never even glanced at the place she was walking into. She looked around and blinked, halfway expecting to see some sort of mystical symbols on the walls, but the place looked pretty normal. All sorts of herbs and bottles lined the walls, along with boxes of roots that she'd never seen before. She took a few steps forward and turned up her nose at a case of dead beetles that promised to cure rheumatism.  
“Hi there, looking for something particular?” Kit heard someone ask from some direction.   
She glanced around and saw a middle aged man on a short ladder behind a shelf. She bolstered her courage and nodded, “Yeah, I am… Maybe you could help me out?”   
The man hopped off the ladder spryly, “Certainly. It's okay if you don't know what you're looking for, just tell me what you need and we’ll see if I can help,” he said with a sincere looking smile.  
Kit glanced at the dead beetles and tried to keep an open mind. She felt like walking away, but she'd already come as far as she had and she wanted to try and make up for something terrible she’d done.  
About a week prior she and her friends were celebrating her birthday and Kit was unaware that her brother was home. Kit and her brother were non-identical twins, but for the past decade Kit’s birthday was celebrated a week prior to their actual birth date, just to make their birthdays feel a bit more special. Kit’s parents were out of town for the weekend and she and her girlfriends had gotten into her father's liquor cabinet. Naturally, the conversation had turned towards potential love interests and the girls began to chat away. Kit knew that she had been drinking too much, but she was having such a good time that she kept going.   
After a while, she was well past buzzed and giggling up a storm when her friend Lettie asked her, “So, Kit, is your brother seeing anyone?”  
Kit wrinkled her nose, “No, why would anyone be seeing my brother?”  
“Why not?” Lettie answered with a slight frown, “What’s wrong with him?”  
Kit knew that Lettie had had a crush on her brother for some time, and she knew that her brother, Jake, had always found Lettie attractive. Both of them were the shy sort and neither one had made any real attempt to talk to one another. Having graduated a year early, Jake was already in college and well on his way to his sophomore year, while Kit had been held back a year because of her grades. She envied her brother because of his smarts, though she was the more athletic of the two, it seemed like everyone in her family expected more out of him than they did out of her. It was little more than a normal sibling rivalry, but in that moment, between the alcohol and her flippant mood, Kit was feeling particularly malicious, “Well, he’s so… shrimpy. I thought you’d go for a guy with a little more muscle.”  
Lettie blushed, the alcohol working its magic on her as well, “Who said I was interested? I was just asking.”  
Kit laughed, “You wouldn’t have brought it up if you weren’t interested! C’mon Lettie, I know you like him, it’s super obvious.”  
“Is it?” Lettie blushed harder.  
“Yes!” Kit’s two other friends in the room chimed at the same time.  
“See?” Kit licked her lips and laughed some more, her cheeks ruddy and red from the booze, “I’m telling you, Lettie, you don’t want to be with my brother.”  
Lettie frowned, “You can’t say shit like that and not give me any reasons, Kit; that’s not fair.”  
“oh, you want reasons?” Kit sat up suddenly and pursed her lips. She thought about how proud her parents were of him when he graduated with honors, while they barely gave her the time of day when her volleyball team won the nationals, “I’ve lived with him my whole life. All he does is read all day, and he studies so much, I doubt he’d even have time for a girlfriend. Not only that, but, he’s just so shrimpy.”  
“You said that already,” Lettie was beginning to look frustrated. “He doesn’t sound all that bad, I think you’re just jealous.”  
“Me, Jealous?” Kit snorted. Of course, nothing could have been truer, but she wasn’t about to let her best friend compare her to her brother. Jake made up for his lack of physique with his mental prowess, while she had always been the more athletic of the two. She'd always envied him for how easily scholastics seemed to come to him, but she'd never once admitted it. She and her brother were about the same height, but her legs and arms were thicker and years of sports had toned her body well. She was naturally tan, and he was pale from being away from the sun constantly. It was by their physical differences that she justified her indignance, but that wasn't where their dissimilarities ended. She could think of a thousand ways in which they were different, but in her buzzed state, she could only seem to dwell on the fact that he was so much more gangly than her, “When I think manly, the image of my brother doesn’t come to mind. The guy can’t gain any muscle at all, like, seriously. Last year he went to the gym nearly every day cause’ he wanted to gain so bad, he drank protein shakes and took supplements and he only gained a little muscle for all of his effort.”  
“Some people are just naturally thin and they metabolize quickly,” Lettie was defending Jake openly now, even though she didn’t know him very well. Kit’s two other friends had become quiet and were simply watching the conversation escalate.  
“Yeah, sure, but it’s not just his body. He’s also kind of wimpy, like he doesn’t stand up for himself like he should. He always does favors for people and let’s himself get stepped on; not really the kind of guy that you want as a boyfriend if he’s not going to defend you.”  
“I appreciate a non violent approach, especially with men,” Lettie was openly upset with Kit now, her irritation etched in her features, “I can’t believe how jealous you are of your brother, I mean, you have no reason to be, you’re both really talented. So what if I really did want to go after him, would you have a problem with that?”  
Kit’s two other friends snapped their heads back to Kit as the challenge was issued, “N, no, I guess not. I mean, I don’t care, Lettie, I just don’t think you guys would be a good fit,” she mumbled, thoroughly frustrated by how badly the conversation had turned against her. Instead of belittling her brother, it seemed like her trash talk had actually improved his image. Her mind raced for any kind of relevant dirt she could think of to use against her brother, and she settled on something quickly that jumped out to her in an instant, “Plus, he’s got a small dick.”  
Lettie went wide eyed and said nothing as an almost palpable silence came over the room.  
Kit furrowed her brow, “What the hell is wrong with you gu…” she trailed off as she heard someone charging up the stairs quickly. A knot formed in her stomach as she realized what must have happened. Her brother must have come down from upstairs to get a drink or something and walked in right at the end of their conversation. She had been sitting away from the stairs, so she hasn't seen him. She took a deep breath and tried, fruitlessly, to alleviate some of the tension in the room, “Oh shit…” she sighed, “Do you think he heard me?”  
Lettie nodded but said nothing.  
“That was fucked up, Kit, you should go apologize to him,” one of her other friends boosted herself off the couch and began to gather the liquor bottles, “Yeah, I think we’re done with this for now.”  
The fourth girl took a deep breath and shook her head, “Holy shit, Kit, you really went under the belt on that one. You can't say that kind of shit to any guy ever: it fuck's up their psychology for their whole life. What’s your deal with Jake? What’d he ever do to you?”  
Kit shook her head, feeling a terrible mixture of guilt, anger and confusion, “Nothing. Let’s just drop it, okay? I’ll… talk to him.”  
But she didn't talk to him. Every time she tried, she couldn't make herself knock on his door, and a week had passed. Kit felt terribly guilty, but more than anything, she was angry with herself. When they were younger, they were close, and often hung out with each other over their own friends. As they grew into their teens, however, they'd grown apart, and now it seemed as if she didn't know him at all.   
“Miss?” The owner of the medicine store said lightly as he waved his hand.   
“Oh, sorry, I guess I kind of spaced out there for a minute,” Kit replied as she refocused on her purpose. “Well, it's about my…” She was about to speak when she realized that asking for what she was about to ask for would seem strange if she mentioned her brother. She bit her lip and continued, “My boyfriend is having a bit of a problem. He's a tall guy, but he's a bit on the gangly side. He's been trying for months to gain some muscle; he's been working out and drinking shakes and basically anything you can think of, but he still can't seem to gain any. Today's his birthday… I kind of wanted to get him a present that would help him,” she took a deep breath and winced, hoping that he wouldn't think her ‘problem’ was as crazy as she thought it was.   
“Ah, I see,” the owner of the store pawed his chin, “and how old is your boyfriend?”  
“He's twenty two,” she lied easily. She had no idea why it mattered, but if the medicine that the store owner recommended was alcoholic or something, she didn't want there to be an issue with her brother being underage.  
“Ah. And about how much does he weigh?” The man asked as he went behind his counter and began to rummage around behind it.  
“Oh, I'm not sure exactly, maybe one fifty or so.”  
The man nodded, “I do have something for that, but…” he stood and placed a bag on the counter, “It's a bit on the expensive side.”  
Kit approached the counter, feeling a bit nervous, “Uh, okay… how much is it?”  
“Two hundred dollars for a twelve week supply,” the man said evenly.  
“Two hundred dollars!?” Kit blurted. She stared in dismay at the small bag of powder on the counter. It was whitish in color and didn’t look any different from a bag of cornstarch.  
The man nodded, “I know it seems pricey, but if you break it down by cost per day, it’s not all that much.”  
She looked from the bag to the shop owner, “How do you know it works?”  
The man smiled, “I understand your incredulity, and you’re not the first to question my concoctions, but I’ve been in business for a long time and no one has ever come back in for a refund.”  
Kit stared hard at the bag of powder and shook her head. It didn’t seem like the man was trying to sell it to her, in fact, he sounded fairly indifferent. She sighed, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to say that it wasn’t worth the money, but… how does it work? Is it safe?”  
The shop owner chuckled, “It’s a very complex combination of things that you’ve never heard of and most you wouldn’t be able to pronounce. I assure you that it’s completely safe, however, and entirely drug free. In a nutshell, this treatment boosts a person’s metabolism and redistributes certain chemicals that the brain naturally produces. This particular remedy of mine is actual so potent that I’d require a signature, if you decide to buy it.”  
What the fuck, a signature? Kit thought with an increasing amount of impetuousness. “Why a signature?” She asked as non accusingly as she could, though her words were laced with doubt.  
“Because if it’s misused then it could lead to some serious medical problems. I don’t want some muscle head coming in here and trying to sue me blind because the treatment worked too well,” the shop owner said with a laugh.  
Kit sighed once more. If the powder was as good as the man said it was, then she might actually be able to get Jake to talk to her again. It was true that she hadn’t had the courage to apologize, but he’d been ignoring her all week. “Look, I’d really like to take this, but I only have a hundred bucks on me,” she said as she lifted a bill that she’d received in a birthday card from her grandparents. This time she was telling the truth, it really was all of the money she had to spend on a present.  
The man frowned, “I see, that’s unfortunate,” he said as he made a move to grab the bag.  
Kit took a deep breath and placed the bill on the counter, “Look, is there any way I can buy half the amount for a hundred?”  
The man furrowed his brow, “Why do you want it so badly?”  
She blinked as she realized that she must have sounded more desperate than she’d thought, “Well, I…” she shook her head. “I said some pretty terrible things to him and now he won’t talk to me. I wanted to try and give him something that he’s been wanting, something unique… maybe then he’ll give me the time of day,” she sighed as she admitted her own motives to herself.  
The man gave her a long, hard look before sighing himself, “I see. All right, if it means that much to you, I’ll sell you the whole thing for your benjamin, here, but,” he raised his hand, “You have to promise me that if it works you’ll come back and pay the other hundred. how’s that sound?”  
Kit smiled widely, “Oh my god, thank you! Yes, I promise.”  
“Okay,” the shop owner said as he took the bill and folded it into his pocket. He took a sticky note from the counter and began to scribble on it before he produced a sheet of paper from behind the register, “I’ll need you to read and sign this, please.”  
Kit was so happy that the man agreed to sell her the powder that she took the form and read over it eagerly. It seemed like a standard waiver, so she signed it at the bottom and took the powder up into her hands.  
“Hold on,” the man said as he placed his hand on her wrist. He placed the sticky note on the bag and looked at her squarely, “Before you leave, I have to give you the instructions, okay?”  
She nodded, wondering once more just how powerful the ridiculous powder could be, “Yeah, I’m listening.”  
“It’s very important that you follow what the note says. Make sure your boyfriend takes the exact daily dosage, no more, no less. Tell him to drink it in a private place; it’s best if he’s calm when he consumes it. I can’t stress enough how important it is that he takes the right dosages; remember, this is a twelve week supply. If he doesn’t see results right away, that doesn’t mean that it’s not working, he’ll just need to give it a bit more time. Got it?”  
She nodded excitedly, “I got it. he’s a rule following kind of guy, so I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”  
“Excellent. Good luck to you,” the shop owner smiled.  
“Thanks again!” Kit said as she turned to leave. She still wasn’t sure if she’d been swindled or not, but she supposed she would find out.

Nearly an hour later, Kit finished her brother's birthday card and looked it over to see if she'd missed anything. She'd written a short apology letter in the card she'd gotten him and told him that she wanted to talk. After reading it over once more, she slipped it into a small bag along with a bottle of his favorite blue Gatorade and the bag of powder. She added the sticky note that had come with the bag as well as an explanation for the gift. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the bag and opened her bedroom door slowly, peeking around to check for any signs of Jake. Her room, like his, was located upstairs, and when she exited she tip toed over to the stairs to see if she could hear any sign of him in the kitchen. The house was quiet, as it usually was during the early afternoon, and she began to walk slowly through the upstairs hallway to search for a place to leave the gift. Her parents were out till the evening, her mom at some sort of book club and her dad working. They were all supposed to go out for dinner that night for Jake’s birthday, and Kit was hoping to resolve their dispute before that time came. The idea of trying to explain why her brother wasn't talking to her did not appeal to the champion volleyball player, and she didn't want the dinner to be more awkward than it was already bound to be.  
As Kit thought about the dinner, she realized once more that Jake hadn't mentioned her drinking to their Father. She would have sworn that he would say something, especially after what she'd said, but he'd kept silent, which made her feel even more guilty.   
She approached the bathroom door and stopped when she heard the water running, “Oh, he's in the shower, perfect” she muttered lowly as she walked past the bathroom. She padded quickly to his bedroom and opened the door, then glanced around to make sure she was in the clear. Her brother's room was as tidy as it always was, with the bed made and everything in place. His laptop was open on the desk, as well as several math textbooks. Kit scowled at the math equation as she set the bag down, “Geez, does he ever take a break?” She asked lowly to herself as she arranged his gift. After situating the present the way she wanted, she wrote a note on the tiny tag that was attached to the handle of the bag.   
“From: Kit,” she mouthed the words softly as she wrote. She paused, then added, “Happy b-day bro.” After looking it over once more, she nodded in satisfaction then headed back to her room.

Kit waited in her room for some sort of response from Jake. After doing nothing for five minutes, the stress was killing her, so she changed and began to run on her treadmill. She wore her standard volleyball outfit: a pair of white shorts that hugged her thighs tightly and a matching sleeveless tank top with her team logo on it. She was so used to wearing the outfit that it felt like a second skin, and even though she was probably showing more of her body off it in, she felt more self conscious when she was wearing a one piece bathing suit.  
She ran a mile at a fairly brisk pace and was barely breaking a sweat when she noticed her phone buzzing. She lowered the speed on the treadmill and nervously took up her phone. As she thought, it was Jake. Her thumb floated over the notification for a moment as she took a deep breath.  
The text read: Hey, what the hell is this stuff you gave me?  
Kit frowned and texted back:It’s a natural supplement that’s supposed to help you with your bodybuilding. I know you tried everything else, so I thought you might have good luck with it.  
She waited a moment for him to reply back: Why couldn’t you give it to me yourself? You think I’m going to bite your head off or what?  
No, it’s just that I didn’t want to give you your present like it was a bribe or something, She paused before adding, I’m sorry about what I said, I fucked up.  
Jake replied: It’s been a week and you’re just now apologizing? Forget it Kit, don’t even worry about it, it’s old news. Thanks for the present.  
Kit read the text and sighed, dissatisfied with the way the conversation was going: No, I’m serious, I can’t forget it. I messed up bad and I’m really sorry.  
You’re really sorry? Kit, you were talking shit about me behind my back for no reason. What did I do to you to deserve that?  
Kit grunted, beginning to feel even more guilty as she turned off her treadmill and sat down on her bed to text him back: Nothing! Look, I was drunk and I was being an asshole, I didn’t mean any of those things I said.  
People don’t say things they don’t mean when they’re drunk, Kit, they’re just more likely to say the things they’re thinking. It’s bad enough that you were talking shit about me like that, as if I don’t already have enough of a complex about it, but you don’t even have the balls to apologize to me directly. I’ve been home nearly all week, so you can’t say you haven’t had the opportunity.  
He was right of course, and that fact made Kit feel even more angry at herself. She stared at her phone for a long moment and was about to text him back when she shook her head, “I have to stop being such a pussy about this,” she said aloud as she headed for her door.

Kit thought about what she would say as she made her way down the hallway, but she figured she’d just have to wing it. Lately, she’d been feeling more and more jealous of her brother’s success and she realized that her bitterness toward him must have been stemming from that. She hadn't realized that it had gotten so bad, but it was high time she did something to change it.  
She saw that his door was open and she stepped up to it with mock bravery. Jake was sitting at his desk, like he always was, and he looked up at her with expectant eyes. His hair was still wet from the shower, and his outfit was similar to hers, save for the fact that the basketball shorts he wore were considerably longer.   
Kit pursed her lips and tried not to sound too awkward, “Hey.”  
Jake acknowledged her with his eyes but said nothing as he turned back toward his laptop screen.   
Kit swallowed hard, “Look, I'm really sorry about what I said, Jake. I guess… I guess I've just been really jealous of you.”  
Jake turned to her, “Why would you be jealous of me? What do you have to be jealous about?”  
She shook her head, “Well, you've just been doing so well in school and you know how much I struggle with it. I guess I've been taking my frustrations out on you and it's not right.”  
Jake turned in his swivel chair to face her, “Kit, that's such a load of bullshit. Do you think it's a coincidence that I'm doing so well? I study my ass off,” he said with a sardonic chuckle. “And you just won the Nationals; I've never won anything sports related,” he gestured to her, “You could be better at school if you applied yourself a little more and just concentrated a bit, but I could never play the way you do,” he shook his head.   
“It wasn't all me, I’m apart of a whole team,” she protested.   
He gave her a grim look, “I watched the game, Kit: they kept you in most of the time and you scored the winning point. You carried that game on your shoulders.”  
Kit couldn't hide her shock. The match had been out of state, and no one in her family had attended. Every member of her team had been given a recorded copy of the match after it was over, but Kit didn't think anyone would be interested, so she simply left the DVD on the coffee table. She had no idea that her brother had actually watched it, and she was unsure about how to respond, “You… you saw it?”  
“Yeah, why does that surprise you so much?”  
She shrugged. Feeling slightly embarrassed, “I don't know, it's just that Mom and Dad didn't seem all that interested, and I figured you'd be too busy.”  
Jake shook his head, “Naw, I watched the whole thing. You did really well, I mean, I was impressed. If you spent just a fraction of the energy you use on training toward studying I know you could catch up to me, you're not stupid, Kit,” he sighed, “I'm just trying really hard to understand why you were talking shit about me.”  
Kit sighed heavily, “It's not you, Jake, it's just… well, clearly, you're the favorite,” she finally managed to say. She'd always felt that it was so, but it was the first time she'd ever mentioned it.  
“What do you mean?” Jake's voice elevated slightly, “Neither one of us is less favored, both of us are…”  
She snorted, “Oh, please, Jake, don't insult me by denying it!” She said much more loudly than she'd intended, cutting him off. “When I told mom and dad that my team won the finals, it was like they had to pretend to be proud of me. When you graduated, you got a big ass party and when you got your scholarship it was like you'd ended world hunger for how much they were gushing over you,” Kit was beginning to feel emotional as her eyes began to well, “I don't think it matters what I do, they'll never be as proud of me as they are of you.”  
Jake was quiet for a long time before he responded, “Kit, mom and dad love you, it's not…”  
She cut him off again as she fought back tears, “I'm not saying that they don't love me! I'm saying that you're the favorite. You can't say you haven't noticed, especially lately; tell me I'm wrong!”  
Jake stared at the ground, “For God's sake, Kit what do you want me to say?”  
Kit grit her teeth, upset with herself for becoming so emotional, “I want to know that I'm not crazy! Is this all in my head or what?”  
Jake, who was unused to confrontation, especially from her, shook his head, “No! Look, what do you want from me, Kit? You want me to say you're right?” He took a deep breath and massaged his temples, “So yeah, You're right! I've noticed that mom and dad seem to be showering me with affection when they've barely been noticing you, so what do you want me to do about it?” He crossed his arms, “It’s not like I asked for this, I'm just trying to get my degree so I can get a good job and move out! Do you think I enjoy being doted on and held up like a trophy?!”  
Kit crossed her arms over her chest, “I don't know, do you? You haven't told them to stop,” she said bitterly, now uncaring of the direction the conversation was going in.   
“What do you want me to tell them? 'Oh, sorry mom and dad, stop paying more attention to me than Kit’.” He rolled his eyes. “What the hell does it matter, anyway? I don't care about their approval, and you shouldn't either!”  
Kit furrowed her brow, “What's wrong with wanting their approval? I'm only human, Jake, not some robot who can study all day. It's not wrong to want them to be proud of me, but I think they could care less about me!”  
He threw up his hands, “Who cares what they think, I'm proud of you! That's gotta count for something!”  
Kit became quiet, “What, seriously?”  
He nodded, “Yeah, I mean, you killed it at the nationals. I'd give anything to be able to move like that, I mean…” he shook his head, “When I saw you out there, running around and scoring points, I was so envious. I can't move like that; I just don't have any aptitude,” he shook his head once more as he pointed at his laptop, “This shit is set in stone, Kit. Anyone can learn it and do well at it, but you have to be a certain kind of person to play sports well.” He sighed heavily and stared at the present she'd given him, “I get that you’re mad at me, but that doesn't give you a right to slander me. That was some messed up shit you said about me…” he trailed off, “So much for getting a date with Lettie.” He clenched his fist, “God, Kit could you have been more brutal about it? Honestly I'm trying really hard not to be pissed at you. You could have told me how you were feeling instead of bottling it up and then shitting all over me when it was too much to handle.”  
The disappointment in her brother's voice stung Kit, “I said I was sorry,” she murmured lowly.   
Jake closed his eyes for a moment. She wasn’t used to seeing him angry or upset, though she knew he had every right to be, “Sorry's not good enough, Kit. Why Lettie? You know that I like her, I've liked her for years! I just haven't had the guts to ask her out, but I was going to! Now she knows every fucking negative thing about me and there's no way she's gonna want to go out with me after that.”  
“She was defending you,” Kit said quickly, trying to give her brother some sort of hope.   
“Yeah, I heard her...at least someone was defending me,” he said under his breath as he turned away from her once more.   
Kit’s guilt once more flashed to anger, “I said I was sorry! What do I have to do to get you to forgive me? I can't deal with it any longer!”  
Jake once more threw up his hands in exasperation, “There's nothing you can do, Kit! I'll get over it eventually. Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore, you're free to go.”  
Kit could tolerate many things, but she'd always hated the way her brother belittled her. The idea of him dismissing her made her blood boil, and she tried to hold herself back, “I'm not a fucking dog, Jake! I just want you to forgive me!”  
“Just to make you feel better?! Hell no!” Jake shouted as he grabbed the Gatorade off his desk and opened it. “I told you to give me some time, but you can't even do that? On top of all of this, you give me some weird Chinese supplement to help me out? I know you might have meant well, Kit, but this is more of an insult than anything else!” He said as he took an angry sip of the blue beverage. “I know I'm shrimpy and gangly and weak, hell you think I don't know that I have a small dick?!” He shouted loudly at her as he fiddled with the package of powder. Before Kit could react, he stuffed the end of the bag into the bottle and dumped its entire contents into the Gatorade.  
Kit protested, “Jake, what the fuck?! It's supposed to be a twelve week supply! I spent a lot of money on that!” She’d never seen her brother so angry, but she was all out of patience herself.  
Jake screwed the lid back onto the bottle and shook it hard, “A twelve week supply of what?!” He asked as he slammed the bottle down on the desk, “Do you even know what's in this shit? You want me to forgive you right now? You drink it.”  
Kit shook her head, “No, it's not meant for…”  
“You drink it, and I swear I'll forgive you and I won't tell Dad about the booze,” he said resolutely. “Otherwise, I'm calling off dinner and we can go back to ignoring each other. I'm sick of your petty bullshit, it's time to back yourself up.”  
Kit’s emotions were a whirlwind of angry turmoil and frustrated guilt. Her brother had never challenged her like he was now, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. After a long moment of hesitation, she matched forward and reached past him to take hold of the bottle, “Fine, you want me to drink it, I'll drink it,” she said angrily she unscrewed the lid. She glanced at the foamy, now oddly cloudy Gatorade and took a large gulp of it. She took two drinks before the liquid got caught in her throat and she coughed, “Oh, Jesus, this stuff is gross!” She said as she set it back down on the desk.   
Jake blinked at her, “Fuck...I didn't think you'd actually do it. Are you okay?” He asked, sounding a bit guilty.   
“Yeah… I'm fine,” she said between coughs. “So, are you going to for… ngh!” She stopped by suddenly as she felt a strange sensation in her lower abdomen. With a strangled cry, she lurched forward and clutched the edge of the desk.   
“Kit! What's wrong?” Jake asked as he placed his hand on his sister's shoulder.   
“I don't know… it feels like… ah!” Kit winced as she felt her whole body ignite into an intense tingling sensation. It was the kind of way her muscles felt when she didn't move for a long time, only it was amplified several times over. It wasn't painful, exactly, but it was such an alien feeling that she felt suddenly afraid.   
“What the hell is in that stuff?” Jake asked with growing concern. “Are you in pain?”  
“N,no, not exactly, it's more like, gah!” Kit shouted as she closed her eyes. She was beginning to feel constricted somehow, and she was having a difficult time breathing, “I don't know what's in it, all I know is that the guy I bought it from said you're not supposed to take more than the… ah! Recommended dose.”  
Jake took a step back and shook his head, “Kit, something's happening to you,” he said with growing fear.   
Kit tried to focus her eyes downward and almost screamed, “What the hell? My arms… they’re growing!” She took a step back and looked downward. Her toes were beginning to cramp, and she realized suddenly that it was because her nike’s were too tight. She kicked out of the running shoes and grit her teeth, “Jake, holy shit, what's going on?!” She asked frantically as she looked down at her legs. She couldn't feel much of anything in her muscles, but her thighs appeared to be growing as well. The already tight material of her volleyball shorts began to dig into her skin as she clutched her chest, “Jake, I can't breath!” She shouted at him as her chest began to feel tighter and tighter.   
Jake simply stared at his sister in bewilderment. His sister was changing slowly, though the progression was fast enough to where he could actual see the changes. Her forearms seemed to be tightening, and her already toned legs were becoming more muscular. Her chest was swelling as well, as he watched her breasts move beneath the sleeveless t-shirt.  
“Help me!” she shouted at him. “Do something!”  
Jake snapped out of his daze and shook his head, “w,what do you want me to do?!”  
Kit clasped her fingers beneath her sports bra through the shirt and tugged upwards on it. It was the sort that was made of one piece and the only way she could get it off was if she pulled it over her head. Her chest had widened so much, however, that the already tight bra was too tight for her to pull off, “This fucking thing is killing me!” She said with a grunt. “Don't you have any scissors or anything?!”  
Clumsily, Jake threw open the drawer beneath his desk and rummaged inside. He took up a pair of scissors and handed them to her nervously, “Here.”  
Kit growled, “I can't… do it for me! Cut this damn thing offa me, from the back, Jake!” She wheezed, “Fuck, it's gonna crush my lungs, god dammit!” She struggled with the bra as she tried frantically to pull it upwards.   
Jake moved behind his sister quickly and pulled up her shirt. The elastic bands of the white sports bra was digging into his sister's skin, and he barely managed to pry his fingers under it. “Hold still,” he said as he slipped the tip of the scissors under the material. He snipped once and a good portion of the bra tore. Carefully, he snipped several more times until he reached the top.   
“Ah, geez!” Kit heaved a sigh of relief when she felt the bra give way behind her. Her breasts felt suddenly heavy as she stretched her shoulders and breathed deeply. After she'd inhaled and exhaled several times, she closed her eyes and frowned as she reached around her back to rub the spot where the bra had stuff into her,”Is it bad?”  
Jake, who was just now feeling self conscious about how close he was to his sister, shook his head, “It’s a little purple and red, and it might bruise a little, but I think you'll be okay.”  
Kit nodded slowly as she looked herself over. Her body felt different in more ways than one, both bigger and heavier, and she stepped over to Jake's mirror to inspect herself, “Oh my god… what the hell happened to me?” She breathed as she looked herself over slowly. She had grown taller, and her hips had flared out to well past her waist. Her arms and legs were more muscular, and her breasts had grown at least an entire cup size. “Shit, shit, shit,” she muttered to herself in fear and excitement as she stared at her body, “Is this going to be permanent?!”  
Jake barely heard his sister since his eyes were glued to her ass. It had not only gotten bigger, but rounder as well, and he could see the outlines of her curves through the now very tight volleyball shorts. His sister had always been athletic, but now she looked like a goddess. All of the parts that hadn't filled out on her body in her late teens were now very much developed. The longer he looked at her, the more excited he became. The powder had worked so quickly, and Kit had only taken a few drinks. Jake's breath quickened as he glanced over at the mostly full bottle. Usually, he was all logic and thought things through before he did them, in fact, he'd scarcely done a single reckless thing in his life. But there, sitting right on his desk, was the answer to all of his problems.  
Kit managed to calm down somewhat as her breathing became regulated. She shook her head slowly as she turned around, “Jake do you think I should go to a hosp… Jake, no!” She shouted at him in surprise as she saw what he was doing, but it was too late to stop him.   
Jake had grabbed the bottle and was chugging it down as fast as he could. Kit watched in dismay as the liquid moved down his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he greedily drank. She was so stunned that she could hardly believe what was happening. Her brother always took a million years to plan for anything, and he always weighed the pros and the cons. She'd never seen him do anything so stupid and adventurous in his life, and she couldn't decide if it was the dumbest or bravest thing he'd ever done.   
Jake managed to get about halfway through the bottle when he was forced to stop. He coughed and sputtered as he gasped for air. He looked up at Kit and blinked several times, “Does it hurt?” He asked her as took a deep breath.   
Kit was still dumbstruck by what he'd done, and all she could do was shake her head, “It just feels weird,” was all she managed to murmur.   
Jake nodded expectantly as he closed his eyes and waited to see what what would happen. At first, he thought that perhaps the powder wouldn't have the same effect on him as it had on Kit, but just as the thought occurred to him his arms and legs began to tingle hotly, “It's working!” He laughed nervously as he gave his sister a goofy grin. “I can feel it. Kit, I’m…” He shut his eyes tightly suddenly as the strangest sensation he'd ever felt came over him.   
Kit bit her lip and watched with helpless fascination as her brother's body began to change. There, right before her eyes, she watched as his arms and legs swelled steadily. His calves and forearms bumped out from his joints as his conjoining muscles expanded in both width and girth. He'd drank double the amount that she had, and she hoped dearly that it wouldn't hurt him in any way. Still, as she watched him grow, she felt an undeniable excitement between her legs that couldn't be mistaken for anything else.   
“Yes...fuck yes,” Jake panted as he felt himself becoming larger in every way. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel the mass in his arms and legs. Instantly, he felt stronger, and with every second that passed he felt more and more potent.  
Kit continued to watch as she swallowed hard. She'd always been attracted to muscular guys, being into sports herself, but most of the guys whom she interacted with who fit the bill were real dickheads that only seemed interested in her body. It was for that very reason that she'd broken up with her first serious boyfriend several months prior. She'd given her virginity over to him, and things had been fine for awhile, but after some time she began to feel like a sex object to him and she'd ended it. Still, she'd just started having sex, and her body wasn't ready to stop so suddenly. Kit had been feeling sexually frustrated for weeks, and she masturbated often, but it was never enough to make her feel as satisfied as she was when she’d had a boyfriend. It was because of this that Kit began to get wet as she watched her brother grow, and though a part of her was horrified by it, she couldn't make herself look away.   
Meanwhile, Jake was oblivious as his muscles continued to expand. Within the time frame of two minutes, he'd gone from looking like his shrimpy, gangly self To a man who’d been hitting the gym hard every day for the past year. He shuddered as he felt his groin flare and his thighs thicken. His sister had been right: he did have a small penis. In actuality, the size of his penis was perfectly average, but he'd always been self conscious about it and it was part of the reason why he'd never had sex. But now...Now he could feel it growing beneath his basketball shorts, it's length and girth expanding rapidly as he began to grow erect. For a long while, he forgot that his sister was standing there watching him and he forgot where he was as well. All that mattered was the fact that he was gaining muscle in a way that he'd only dreamed possible, and the very thought of it was enough to arouse him more than he'd ever been in his life. He moaned in pleasure as his penis filled with blood, now completely erect beneath his briefs. It strained through the material and he could feel it pressing up against his thigh.  
Kit was transfixed. She couldn't believe how good her brother looked. His arms were huge and toned, with biceps that were nearly the size of her head. His legs were hard looking and taught and she could see the outlines of his six pack beneath the t-shirt he wore. It was then that her eyes fell to his crotch and she almost gasped when she saw the bulge that was growing there. It had been unfair and wrong to say what she'd said about him, but now… now she wouldn't be able to say any of those things. She could see his shorts being stretched and pushed out as the bulge quickly turned into a pitched tent in his basketball shorts. “Holy fuck,” she whispered, swallowing hard as she tried not to drool. Her brother was moaning now, completely uncaring that she she was standing right in front of him, and the sound caused her to become even wetter.  
Finally, it seemed as if the growing had stopped, and Jake opened his eyes slowly.   
Kit blinked and said tentatively, “Jake...You okay?”  
Jake’s eyes looked blurry and distant, but at the sound of her voice his head snapped up to her, “I don't know… I, I…” he began to laugh as he looked himself over, “I feel fine. I mean, I feel amazing!” He held up his arms and flexed his bicep, “I mean, look at me! Can you believe this shit?!” He said excitedly.  
Kit stepped back with a squeak as Jake ran toward her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, “Kit, this is it! This is what I've wanted for so long. Thank you, thank you!” His hands were trembling on her, and her eyes widened as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.  
Jake, who hadn't noticed in the slightest how nervous his sister was, sauntered up to the mirror and looked himself over, “Oh my god… this can't really be happening…” he breathed as he ran his hand over his shoulders. He squeezed his deltoids and was amazed by how firm they were.  
Kit licked her lips, “Jake, seriously, maybe we should get ourselves checked out. This can't be healthy. What if this ends up hurting us somehow?”  
Jake snorted as he flexed in front of the mirror, “I am checking myself out,” he chuckled. “I feel great. In fact, I feel like I could run ten miles without even breaking a sweat!” He faced her, his expression still bright and euphoric, “I can play sports with you, Kit, I mean, we can start doing stuff together.”  
Kit furrowed her brow, “we could have done things together before, I just thought you weren't interested.”  
Jake heard what she said, but only barely as he went off again in his own mind, “I wonder if these muscles are just for show? Should I test them out?”  
Before Kit could answer, she watched as her brother grabbed his shirt collar with both hands and pulled. The collar held for a moment, then ripped all at once as Jake continued to pull down the length of the shirt. He torn his shirt off completely in one swift movement, and Kit took a step back from him with a combination of anxiety, excitement and curiosity.  
“Holy shit,” Jake almost grunted as he threw both pieces of the shirt on the ground. “I feel so good. I wonder how much I can bench press?” He looked at his sister intensely, “Doesn’t it feel good, Kit?”  
Kit was trying extremely hard to not stare at her brother's abs. The transition has been awesome and unbelievable. Jake wasn’t just buff, it seemed like every muscle in his torso was toned. She could see the definition of his pectoral muscles and the hard curve of his lean hips as they dipped downward toward his massive erection. She realized that he'd asked her a question then, and she stammered out her answer, “W,well, y,yeah.” She herself reply but wasn't sure how she was actually feeling. Slowly, she moved her legs and jumped lightly. A nervous smile crept into her lips: she did feel good. In fact, she felt amazing, like she could spike a ball so hard that it would get stuck in the sand.  
Jake lowered his eyes to hers as he took a step forward, “Kit… you look incredible.”  
Kit blushed hotly, completely unused to receiving compliments from her twin, “Thanks, I guess. You do too,” she said as she swallowed hard. She wondered if her brother even knew that he still had a raging hard on.  
Jake seemed to gain a small degree of alacrity as he frowned slightly, “Sis, you look scared. Are you really that worried about this?”  
She shook her head as she blushed even harder, “No, I guess not… it's just, um…” she averted her eyes, “You've got a massive stiffy, Jake.”  
He blinked and looked down, “Oh shit, I'm so sorry, Kit!” He said as he tried to close his legs. His slightly embarrassed act did nothing to hide his erection, however.  
“No it's fine… I mean, it's not your fault; this is crazy,” she shook her head as she looked down at her own body. She felt hot suddenly and realized that her panties were completely soaked through. Her nipples were hard as diamonds under her shirt and they were peaking out obviously and proudly. “I think I should go…” she said suddenly as she turned. All she wanted, more than anything, was to get naked and touch herself. She was afraid that if she stayed, she might do something terrible.  
“You're leaving?” she heard Jake ask behind her. He sounded almost desperate and legitimately surprised that she was going away.   
She turned around slowly, “Yeah… I'm not feeling like myself...I thought I might lie down.”  
He started at her for a moment, “You're going to masturbate, aren’t you?”  
Kit’s face turned beet red and there was nothing she could do to hide it, “What?! N,no! God, why would you assume that?”  
He stepped toward her, “You're a terrible liar, Kit, you always have been.”  
She took a step back and set her eyes on his as she tried not to stare at his new body.  
Jake stopped when she saw her move backwards and he frowned, “Are you afraid of me? Do you honestly think I'm going to hurt you, Kit?”  
She wanted to run, or at least, a part of her did. The greater part of her saw the look on her brother's face and felt guilty for even thinking he would try and hurt her, “No, that's not it...I know you would never do anything to hurt me.”  
Jake nodded as he stood in front of her, “I wouldn't, I swear I wouldn't,” he laughed lowly as his eyes became distant, “I would never hurt my kitten.”  
Kit swallowed hard as she tried to control her emotions. When they were children, he used to call her kitten, or kitty cat, and she'd always loved the cheesy terms of endearment. When they were around ten, their parents had finally told Jake that he couldn't use those kinds of words in reference to his sister. Kit had actually been more hurt about it then Jake had, and the only answer they gave her when she asked why was that it wasn't appropriate. She didn't know what the word appropriate meant; she even went as far as to look the word up in the dictionary. She understood why as she grew into her teens, but now, nearly ten years later, Jake had used her Nickname. The effects were almost like a trigger word, and Kit was startled by how much her body had reacted to it. “Jake, I really think I should go… we're just not in our right minds,” she managed to say lowly as she took a deep breath. Her reason was beginning to slip away, and she was trying desperately to recover it.   
“I’ve never felt more like myself,” he said quietly as he drew forward suddenly and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tightly, “Thank you for making this happen for me.”  
She froze as she felt his arms envelope her. Both of their bodies were so warm, and between the two of them she felt an inexorable connection. It had always been there, probably since the day they were born, but she'd always suppressed it. Jake on the other hand, while being the more introverted sibling, had always been affectionate towards her and had lavished her with gifts. He’d picked flowers for her when they were kids and he always made sure that she had her food first when they went out to eat. One year, for their twelfth birthday, he made her a cake and insisted that it had strawberry frosting, even though he hated strawberries. “I had no idea it would work so well, I mean… not like this,” she murmured as she felt his chin on her shoulder. She could feel how firm his arms were on her skin, her thin shirt barely masking the sensation.   
He let her go a moment later and shook his head, “Things are going to change for me, Kit,” he said surely. “I think they're going to change for both of us.” He paused, “What happened with us, Kit? When you started playing soccer, you stopped talking to me… Why?”  
The question made her feel a little guilty, and it was such a strong, seemingly random topic change that it threw her off guard, “I didn't stop talking to you, Jake. I just…” she sighed. “Our interests changed, that's all. You didn't want to have anything to do with sports, so we kind of lost touch.” She looked down suddenly before her eyes narrowed, “You didn't do much to keep it from happening, anyway; it's not all my fault. You shut yourself in here every day and did nothing but read and study.”  
“That's not true,” Jake defended himself quickly, “I wanted to play sports with you, but you were so much better than me at everything.” He shook his head, “Biking, swimming, basketball. I was still on training wheels when you were jumping your bike off ramps!” He laughed before becoming serious, “I dropped out of sports because I knew I sucked at them. You tried to help me, but I knew I would never be as good as you. Do you think I didn't notice when you'd miss a shot on purpose, or when you’d swing just a little too low? I didn't quit because of you, I quit for you.”  
Kit shook her head, “What do you mean?”  
Jake sank back into his chair and sighed heavily. His erection was still very much in effect, but it seemed like he'd forgotten or decided that he didn't care, “I quit because I wanted you to go on without me. You're a great athlete, Kit, I mean, you could get a fucking scholarship no problem if you just got your GPA up a little. I knew that if I stuck with it, any of it, that you'd feel pressured to hold yourself back. I figured that if I dropped out and pretended that I didn't care, you'd be able to move ahead of me, and you did.”  
The information was surprising news to Kit, and she took a step back and leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh, “I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me, Jake?”  
He shrugged, “I didn't want to. I didn't want you to feel guilty about it and honestly, I love it when you win,” he smiled. “Every time you score a goal or get a medal or a trophy, I get excited for you. I enjoy watching you do well...I guess that's why I give you so much shit about your grades. Also...I think I was too scared to tell you, I just feel… different right now.” He stood from the chair and crossed his arms, “I do feel stronger, but I also feel more confident… Don't you?”  
Kit nodded slowly, “I do, but… I'm not sure that's a good thing. I feel like I'm so invincible that I'm gonna go do something really, really stupid, and that scares me.”  
He nodded, “I get that, but I don’t think we’re in any real danger.”  
It seemed that he was missing her point, and she took a deep breath, “Maybe not danger, exactly, but… well, I just think maybe we’re…” she sighed, “I don’t know, being affected in weird ways.”  
Jake considered her words for a long moment before asking her quietly, “Are you afraid of saying something you might regret?”  
She nodded slowly, “Yeah.”  
He cast his eyes away from her, “What could you possibly tell me that you would regret telling me?”  
Kit bit her lip, “Nothing really, I guess.”  
Jake looked up at her, “I might… but I won’t regret it.”  
She furrowed her brow, “Might what?”  
He stood and stared into her eyes with a somber look, “Kit… do you love me?”  
The question startled her, “O,of course I do, Jake! You’re my brother.”  
He shook his head once, “You know what I’m asking you.”  
Kit felt exposed suddenly as she tried to regulate her breathing, “What? You’re serious? Jake...” she couldn’t look at him, and her eyes darted about and eventually fell to the floor.  
He took a few steps toward her until he was at arm’s length, “Because I’ve loved you my entire life. I loved you when we were kids… I love you now.” he clenched his fist as his eyes became misty, “I tried to not, Kit. God, did I try, I lied to myself everyday, but no matter what I told myself the answer always came back to you. That’s the other reason I quit sports… I couldn’t do it anymore,” he managed to hold his tears back as he opened his palms. “I knew it was only going to get worse. Everyone in the world would judge me and tell me that it was wrong and that I was sick… but I know that nothing could be more right for us.”  
Kit was frantically trying to come up with an answer for her brother. His transparency was too extreme, and it caused her own feelings to resurface: feelings she’d thought were long buried, “Jake don’t do this to me,” she whispered as she shook her head. The tears were already coming to her eyes, and there was nothing she could do to stop them.  
“I’m not doing anything to you,” he said firmly as he looked at her earnestly. “I just want the truth. I need to know!” He pleaded with her as he came closer, “I can’t do this anymore! At least if I know that you don’t feel the same way, we can move on... I can move on. I swear to you that I will never bring it up again and we can both forget about this, but you owe me the truth.”  
Kit had never been more afraid in her life. The answer was there, but she simply couldn’t face it, “Jake… please…” he blinked as she felt hot tears falling down her cheeks, and her vision blurred slightly.  
“Please, what?”  
“Don’t put me in this position!” She shouted at him suddenly. She was lashing out in anger and fear, but neither were directed at him.  
“I have to!” Jake shouted back at her. “Maybe I’m being selfish, but I want to settle this! It wasn’t just sports that separated us, Kit, it was more than that. Am I wrong?”  
She wiped her face with the back of her hand, still unable to look at him, “No…”  
He nodded, “So it’s not just me being crazy. We separated because we knew what was happening to us. We were too close to each other. I was confused and you were afraid and we split. But guess what, Kit? Those feelings never left me. They just kept getting stronger and stronger until they became the only thing I could think about. Did you ever think about me during all that time?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I didn’t mention it because I didn’t want to hurt you, Kit. But now… now I need to know. I’m going to university pretty soon and I’m not gonna be around, but this is killing me, Kit!”  
Kit pounded the wall behind her, “What do you want me to do, Jake! It’s not my fault! What do you want from me!?”  
Jake wiped a tear from his eye and took a deep breath, “I wasn’t blaming you for anything. The only thing I want is the truth.”  
Kit looked him in the eye for a split second before glancing away, “We can’t do this, Jake…” she whispered. She was feeling horribly emotional, and she hated the feeling of being both literally and figuratively pinned against the wall.  
“Do what? We’re not doing anything, I just want an answer to the question.”  
“What would you do if the answer was yes?!” she shouted at him as fresh tears stung her eyes. “I told you, we can’t do this!”  
“I don’t know what we would do, but I do know that I don’t care about what anyone else thinks.” Jake threw his hand up in a dismissive gesture, “Fuck the world! Fuck everyone else! I’m asking you: do you love me, Kit?”  
She said nothing as she swallowed hard.  
He gave her a moment before asking again, “Kit… do you love me?”  
Kit wanted to be anywhere but there. Her heart was in turmoil and her stomach ached. She was being forced to face an issue that she’d never had the courage or the desire to resolve, but now it was looming in front of her, demanding a complete and total resolution.  
“I’m begging you, Kit! Yes or no!”  
Kit snapped, “God damn you, Jake, you know I do! You know I feel the same the way, but we can’t just…”  
The world stopped for Kit suddenly as his lips settled onto hers. There was no warning and no time to react as she felt his arms embracing her. In a storm of lustful passion and forbidden desire, she had no control of herself as she opened her mouth and kissed him back. The kiss was electrifying, and it slammed through her body as every inch of her skin prickled. Her tears fell even faster as she wrapped her arms around him and clutched herself to him.  
Unfettered, Jake allowed himself to lose his sanity as he embraced the madness that he’d been trying to keep at bay for years. There was nothing impulsive about his actions; he’d always wanted her. Despite everything he’d ever dreamed about, his sister was defying and shattering all of his fantasies. Everything that ever mattered to him was in his arms, and his desire to pleasure her dominated his thoughts in a single mindedness that left no room for doubt.  
Kit pulled back for air, “Jake, we can’t,” she panted hotly.  
“We have to,” Jake replied gutturally as he settled his lips down onto her neck and kissed her.  
Kit shuddered, “Stop this.” She spoke the words, but her hands were moving along his backside, feeling the new muscles that were there.  
Jake paid his sister no heed as he kissed a trail up her neck and took her earlobe into his mouth.  
She gasped. It didn’t seem possibly for anything to feel so wonderful, but she’d never been treated that way. Her ex had always wanted to get to the point: which usually involved her naked and on all fours. Her brother was going slow, and his movements were so deliberate that she couldn’t possibly misunderstand what he was trying to convey. She felt his tongue flick at her ear and she moaned, “Yes… god yes…” she was crying freely now. Large tears were rolling down her face as she gasped and moaned, and she tilted her head to allow her brother more access to her neck.  
Jake bit her gently here and there, relishing the taste of her skin. He too, was crying, but the tears were more from relief than anything else, “I need you so badly,” he breathed at her neck as he moved his hand up to her face. He caressed her cheek before tracing his finger over her lips.  
Kit parted her lips and took his finger into her mouth before running her tongue over it.   
Jake shivered as he reached beneath her shirt and grabbed her side. His sister’s skin was burning, and as he slid his hand upwards he took his finger back and kissed her once more.   
Their tongues met as Jake squeezed her breasts. She gasped as his fingers brushed over her nipples, and Jake suddenly took a step back and grabbed her shirt collar, “Fuck the world, Kit,” his words were slurred in blind lust as he took her pulled.  
The thin cotton band gave way too easily, and within two seconds, Kit felt herself become completely exposed as her twin literally ripped her shirt off. As the sound of ripping fabric played through her ears, her heavy, swollen breasts bounced. She yelped then shouted in surprise as she felt Jake leaning over her.   
Jake growled as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suckle. The way she tasted was indescribably arousing, and as he licked at her he felt his cock drooling precum, staining his already wet briefs.   
“Ah... Ngh!” Kit moaned as her knees trembled. She'd never been so sensitive, and her own arousal spiked as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head.   
Jake knelt and began to kiss at her sides and her stomach. He could tell that she'd been running because he could taste the sweat that was on her, but it only made her more appetizing as he took hold of her waistband. Her shorts looked uncomfortably tight, and he looked up at her hesitating gaze before he yanked them down her perfect legs.  
“Jake, don't,” Kit shook her head as she bit her lip. “It's not...Jake!” She cried out as her eyes were forced closed.  
Her brother stared at her bare pussy for a moment. It was perfect and smooth, and her lips were already glistening with wetness. The smell of her sex overtook him, and he pressed his face between her thighs with an animalistic grunt.  
“Ah, no! J, Jake!” Kit howled as her knees finally gave way beneath her. Her brother was already supporting her as she felt her legs being lifted. She could feel his face moving in between her thighs, kissing her everywhere. Then, without warning, his tongue was on her. Kit shouted in protest, but her brother was already lifting her onto his shoulders as he licked her. She leaned back and braced herself against the wall as she felt his hands beneath her ass. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Jake. His eyes were closed and he was grunting and weeping. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was lapping at her in hard, wide strokes of his tongue, and the pleasure caused Kit’s legs to tremble, “Yes… eat my pussy, Jake… it feels so good…” she whispered with trembling lips. She was already enslaved to him, and when he began to swirl his tongue inside of her she realized it with a quiet moan.   
Her mind wandered as her brother licked her. She had no idea that when she’d woken up that morning that she would find herself on top of him. But there he was, his tongue buried deep inside of her, and she glanced down at him once more as she sighed and tried to fight her orgasm. He was worshipping her pussy, and though his movements were artless and sloppy, it was still the best oral she’d ever had. She wasn’t sure why she was trying to hold out, but it didn’t matter, because within seconds of him finding her clit she could feel the fast onset of her climax being forced upon her.  
Jake’s mind was off. The taste of his sister filled his mouth and even when his own saliva began to overflow and spill he continued to lap at her. Her pussy tasted like sweet sweat, and he explored her slit until he found her engorged clit. It felt bigger on his tongue than he thought it would, and he used the sounds of her breathing and soft moaning as an indication of how well he was doing. He heard her voice above him as he felt her legs shaking around him, “Jake… I’m gonna cum really hard in your mouth...okay?” Her voice was barely audible, and she sounded distant and almost scared. He gripped her sides as he held her up and kept moving his tongue as he felt her clit harden.  
Kit closed her eyes and leaned back. She was helpless to do anything as she opened her eyes slowly and panted. The experience was surreal, and though she was seconds away from probably the hardest orgasm of her life, she was feeling particularly reminiscent. She used to sneak into his bedroom and night so she could sleep with him, and if she had bad dreams then he would comfort her. She never felt embarrassed around him, and she only stopped changing in front of him when she was forced to. It seemed like their parents were always trying to separate them, and she’d hated the entire process. She wondered if they were afraid that she and her brother would grow too close, and if they had been, it seemed that their worries weren’t unfounded.  
Kit’s thoughts were abruptly ended as her orgasm hit her. It seemed to take hold of her mind as well as her body and she was thrown back into reality as she pressed her head back against the wall and screamed. There was nothing for her to hang on to, and she nearly fell forward as her pussy contracted around her brother’s tongue.  
Jake felt his sister lose her balance as her legs shook violently around his head. He took hold of her waist and helped her downward, even as she was climaxing.  
Her body was still being assaulted by waves of heat as the clitoral orgasm rocked through her. Somehow, she was on the ground again, and Jake’s lips were on hers. She kissed him hard as she came down from her climax, tasting her own juices on his lips. She opened her eyes a moment later and placed her hands on Jake’s face.  
“Poor Jake,” she said as she moved forward and kissed him again. Her brother looked like a wild animal, and his briefs were completely soaked in precum. His eyes were crazy and he actually looked like he was in pain, and as she drew forward he sighed heavily.  
“Why don’t you go sit down?” She told him softly as she caressed his cheek, “And take those off so we’re even.”  
Jake nodded and stood slowly. He winced as he pulled down his soaked briefs. Freed from the confines of the tight material, his cock bounded outward and bounced several times before settling. It had grown at least two inches in length, and as he looked down he realized that his sister was looking at the same thing.  
Kit swallowed hard as she stared at her brother’s new cock. She pushed him forward as she shakily got to her feet, “You’re not the only one who likes to put their mouth where it doesn’t belong,” she told him hotly as she pushed him down onto his computer chair.  
At that moment, Jake would have done anything for his sister, and he sat promptly. He watched as Kit nestled up between his legs and laid her head on his thigh. Her breath was hot on him, and she had the same look in her eyes that he did.   
“I'm sorry, brother… for everything,” she said quietly as she reached out and tentatively wrapped her hand around his thick cock. Both of them shuddered at the same time as she inched closer to him, “I didn't mean to shut you out. I was scared… I'm still scared. But I need this… we both do,” she murmured as she reached out with her tongue and licked a drop of precum from the tip of his dick.   
Jake exhaled sharply. His sister had barely touched him, but already he felt like he was going to lose it. She squeezed his shaft a little more firmly and sighed as she lowered her mouth down around its tip.  
He melted into the seat and closed his eyes as she took more and more of him into her mouth. The world seemed to stop as he groaned; he could feel her tongue moving over him as she drew back and closed her lips around him.   
I'm sucking my brother's cock, she thought to herself distantly. The very thought, along with the action, caused her pussy to throb once more. She rolled her tongue all around his soft skin before taking his entire length into her throat. She only gagged once, but she was determined to give her brother just as much pleasure as he'd given her, and the sound of his moaning was making her even wetter.  
“Kit… I'm… I can't…” Jake was almost incoherent as he mumbled. His sister's lips were wrapped around his cock, and he stared at her in disbelief as she swallowed him whole. Her hair was done up into a high, tight ponytail, and he took hold of it as he groaned.  
Kit moved her slick lips over his shaft as she began to fuck him with her mouth. She sucked and licked and kissed him as her drool trickled down his length. Finally, she pulled back and gasped for air before taking hold of him once more.. She stroked him hard with her slender fingers as she tongued the tip of his dick, “Happy birthday, brother,” she whispered between licks as she started up at him.  
There was nothing Jake could do to fight against her, and with a guttural cry he leaned his head back, and climaxed.  
Kit stroked him faster as she watched his cock erupt violently. Jake shot a huge rope of cum up into between both of them, followed by a second. She bit her lip in disbelief as she kept stroking, even as his cum came showering down onto both of them. Mostly, it landed on his bare chest, and she hungrily pointed his cock into her mouth when he started slowing down. She eased her stroking as the last few squirts of cum spattered her tongue, and his saltiness caused her to moan.  
Jake raised his head and opened his eyes as his sister tasted what remained of his climax. He stared at the bottle of clouded Gatorade on the desk and swallowed hard. He wanted more. More of Kit. More of himself. He wanted the power to take her and keep her safe from anyone who tried to tell them that they couldn't be together. The draw was too strong, and he reached out for the bottle and took hold of it like a man possessed.  
Kit was too busy licking him clean, lost in her own pleasure. By the time she looked up, it was already too late, “Jake,” she spoke his name with quiet alarm as her eyes widened. He was chugging the remaining liquid, and she thought he was going to drink it all, but a moment later he stopped and looked down at her. She drew back slightly in surprise as he took hold of her mouth, cupping his hand beneath her jaw.  
“Drink,” he ordered her flatly as he tipped the bottle into her mouth and emptied the last few ounces of liquid into her throat.  
With her head already tilted, Kit was forced to swallow as a wave of exhilarated fear washed over her.  
Jake tossed the empty bottle on the ground and rolled the chair away from his body as he knelt to her level. He took hold of his sister's face and kissed her roughly as he felt the powder working once more.  
Kit was feeling it as well, and as she returned her sibling’s kiss she felt a fresh wetness between her legs, “Fuck me,” she begged him as her limbs began to heat up.  
His cock was now even harder than it had been before, and he adjusted himself in front of her legs as she laid down on the carpet.  
Kit’s head swam as the strange herbal concoction seemed to trickle into every part of her body. Her legs seemed to open on their own as she bared herself, “I'm on birth control,” she managed to say as she looked at her brother between her knees, “Please.”  
Even in his current mental state, Jake was well aware of the fact that he was a virgin. He drew forward hesitantly and took hold of his sister's hips. He must have looked nervous, because she smiled and reached down with her hands, “let me help,” she said as she spread herself open for him.  
Jake swallowed hard as he felt his arms beginning to swell. He took hold of his cock and slowly eased his way inside of his sister.  
”Y,yes, a little lower...mmhm, good,” Kit whispered tremulously as she talked her brother through it. “Yes, right there… now push… slow…oh shit,” she gasped as she felt her walls being stretched, “More...yes...fuck!” She cried out suddenly as she fell back and closed her eyes. “Oh God Jake, it feels so good!” she shut her eyes tightly as she felt him deep inside of her.  
Jake groaned as he pushed himself deeper into her. He was so sensitive that he felt very little beside the pressure and the heat, and as she enveloped his girth he reached up to her breasts and squeezed them roughly.  
As her brother began to rock into her, Kit felt herself growing once more. She ran her hands over Jake's arms and could actually feel his muscles expanding beneath his skin. His forearms and biceps bulged suddenly as he shifted his weight, and she nodded quickly as she bit her lip, “Cum inside me, baby,” she panted as she felt her calves widening.  
Jake reached beneath his sister's legs and grabbed both of her breasts as he moaned. He could feel his own growth taking over, but it was a distant acknowledgement. Kit’s breasts were slowly expanding in his hands, and he could feel an actual heat emanating from her chest. He took her nipples between his fingers and massaged them before he slid his hands over her hips. Despite having already climaxed several minutes before, he could already feel himself drawing close to another. The pressure around his cock was growing tighter, and several seconds after he realized it he heard his sister cry out.  
“Oh my fucking God it's stretching me out!” Kit shouted as she felt her brother's dick growing inside of her. At first, she thought she was just getting closer to orgasm, but it was soon apparent that the remaining powder Jake had guzzled was still capable of making more than just his arms bigger. She'd never felt so full in her life, and though it was bordering on pain she rolled her eyes into the back of her head and whimpered, “Yes...fill me up… break my tight pussy, bro…”  
Before he even knew what was happening, Jake seized as he came. Kit’s dirty talk was more than could bear, and he clutched her thighs as he unloaded inside of her. It was unlike any orgasm he'd ever had; it was less sharp, but far deeper and immensely satisfying. For a moment, he thought he was going to pass out, but he managed to stay upright as he finally gasped for air.   
He looked down slowly and swallowed hard. His dick was still hard, and he'd cum so much that it was literally oozing out around the edges. Something about the sight caused him to realize what he'd done, but it wasn't regret that he felt. Instead, he felt a terrible, burning need for his sister, and a panic that induced a kind of jealous paranoia. He pulled out of her slowly and watched her face as she smiled lightly.  
Kit was laying back with her eyes closed, feeling perfectly content. She could still feel the warmth from her brother's load inside of her, and she didn't want the feeling to end. She was about to open her eyes when she felt Jake’s hands beneath. She squealed as she felt herself being lifted roughly, and a moment later she was facing the ground with her ass in his face, “Jake, what are doing!” She asked, more surprised than scared. Instead of getting an answer, she yelped as she felt her pussy being stuffed once more.  
Jake grabbed his sister's hips and grunted as he forced himself into her. His cock seemed impossibly huge now, especially compared to how small it had been originally. As he squeezed into her tight opening, his last round of cum slathered around him, making it somewhat easier to take it all the way to the hilt.  
Kit’s eyes widened as the carpet swam in and out of view, “Holy shit…” she braced herself for something she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle. From the doggy position, Jake felt even bigger, and as he pushed himself all the way inside of her she moaned.  
He held himself inside of her for a long time as he ran his palms over her backside. Her shoulders had widened a bit and she'd become more muscular as well, but she was still just as soft and feminine as she'd been before. Jake caressed her long legs and her strong calves, which had also grown considerably, before settling his hands down onto her shapely ass. Shapely actually wasn't the word for it: his sister's ass had gone from almost perfect to unbelievable. He squeezed both of her ass cheeks with a grunt as he felt himself harden even further inside of her, “I could cum just from this, Kit,” he told her distantly. “Seeing you like this, completely exposed…” he ran a finger lovingly over her asshole, “We’ll make this work.”  
Kit shuddered when she felt his finger. Her shudder escalated into trembling when she felt Jake pull out of her slightly, and she knew instinctively that he wasn't going to stop until either or both of them was unable to move.  
With full intent to give his sister as much pleasure as he possibly could, Jake fucked her from behind. He started slowly at first, but her gasps urged him to move his hips faster. He used her hips for leverage, but soon his hands moved upward to her lower back, and he leaned down toward her as he slid himself inside of her over and over again.   
Kit was unable to hide her gasps of pleasure, and moments later she was moaning loudly. She planted her knees more firmly onto the floor and locked her arms in front of her. As he picked up speed, Kit couldn't help but notice how large her breasts had become. They felt full and heavy, and as her brother began to pound into her they swayed and bounced.  
Jake grunted loudly as he fucked his sister harder. He was doing everything he could to keep another orgasm at bay, but then, it felt like he could cum anytime he wanted and still remain hard. He glanced over at the mirror suddenly and his widened at what he saw. His sister looked like a pornstar, splayed out with her ass up in the air. The only difference was that she was much better looking, even without makeup, and every inch of her toned body was completely natural. She was getting fucked by some guy with incredible muscle definition and a huge cock. For a moment, Jake didn't recognize himself, but as he looked at the reflection he could see that his face hadn't changed much. It didn't matter either way: what mattered was that he was deep dicking the girl that he'd always been in love with, even if that girl was Kit. She was obviously enjoying herself, and he knew that she wasn't fragile. His dick was already so engorged, and he wouldn't be able to last much longer, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted hear his sister scream in ecstasy. He wanted to give her everything he had and everything he was, and in a moment of desperation he took hold of Kit’s tight ponytail and pulled her head back roughly, “Cum for me, Kitten,” he ordered her through grit teeth as his pounding turned to slamming.  
Kit shouted as she felt her head being pulled back, “Jake, yes, ah… what the fuck?!” she exclaimed in surprise. In the past, she'd always needed clitoral stimulation in order to climax, but the hard tingling of a pending orgasm was rising up from her pussy and into every part of her body. She’d never had a vaginal orgasm, and she’d never bothered to try, but Jake’s incessant pounding was hitting every spot inside of her. Her arms began to shake and she struggled to keep herself upright as her brother slammed into her repeatedly. A few seconds later, she was unable to keep herself up, and she collapsed downward onto the ground and pressed her face into the back of her hands, “I’m cumming again!” Her shouting was muffled, and as she gasped to keep her face up her entire body began to shake, “Fuck me harder, more!”  
Jake jerked his sister’s head back and groaned as he felt her pussy tighten around him. His pelvis smashed into her ass loudly as he continued to ram her with his slick rod, and his huge balls swung below him ryhtimically, “Happy birthday, Kitten,” he closed his eyes for a moment as he felt the familiar, stinging heat rise up from the base of his cock. No longer able to hold in it, Jake listened to the sounds of his sister’s screams as he dumped another huge load inside of her.  
Kit felt herself being injected and whimpered the second before she came. Every part of her body exploded with pleasure as her pussy clenched around her brother’s cock. She could feel it unloading inside of her even as she screamed unabated, her cries partially covered by the carpet. Her face was suddenly wet as she fell forward, and she realized that she’d been drooling. It didn’t matter. Her body was still being racked with aftershocks, and her legs were actually convulsing. She closed her eyes and fell into a near coma as she panted heavily in an attempt to recover her breath.  
Jake fell forward beside his sister and did the same. His breath came in long, heavy rasps as he recovered from his climax. His chest was burning and his lungs were on fire, but that was probably because he hadn’t been breathing properly. He closed his eyes and relished the sound of his sister’s breathing. He’d never cum so hard in his life, and he suspected that she hadn’t either. He laid there beside her for several minutes, hoping that the moment wouldn’t end.  
Then he heard a car door slam.  
Jake opened his eyes suddenly and struggled to his feet. He stumbled to the window and looked through the blinds to see his father getting out of the car in the driveway.  
“Shit!” He wheeled around and bent to help his sister up, “Kit, Mom and Dad are home!”  
Kit opened her eyes slowly as she registered what Jake had said, “What?” she mumbled before her eyes widened, “Oh god, I forgot about dinner! What are we going to do?!”  
Jake shook his head, “Calm down… um… wear something baggy, we both will. You need to go get cleaned up, we’ll worry about the details later.” He reached out to her and helped her off the ground.  
She got to her feet as quickly as she was able to and nodded, “Yeah… okay.” Her mind was scrambled and she was having a difficult time thinking, but the urgency of the situation wasn’t lost on her. She gathered her torn clothing and rushed for the door. She opened it quickly, then stopped and turned back to her brother, “Jake… I know we don’t have time, but… we’ll talk about this… okay?”  
Jake, who was only then beginning to feel the true weight of what had happened between them, nodded once, “Yeah.”  
Hesitantly, Kit returned to him and kissed him quickly, “I love you.”  
He smiled nervously, “I love you too,” he replied as he watched her slip out his bedroom door.


End file.
